Hard Times
Plot Something's wrong with Edward. He's always leaving to a haunted cliff to meet with someone. The Kirby brothers are determined to make him tell them what is going on. Episode (It was a perfect afternoon on a Monday. Kirby and his brothers are leaving their home.) * Kirby: "Time to go. We have to meet Tiff at the store." * Percy: "Let's see what good stuff she'll buy for us!" * Henry: "Yeah, let's go!" (Kirby looked around.) * Kirby: "Wait a second. Has anyone seen Edward?" * Toby: "I think he already left. But one thing...have you guys noticed anything strange about him?" * Thomas: "Yes. I mentioned something that suddenly got him really sad." * James: "What did you say?" * Thomas: "I was talking about some haunted cliff at the Turkeypedio Dig." * Percy: "And you know what else? I think I saw him in tears when he left." * Gordon: "Where could he be now?" * Kirby: "Probably at the dig right now. Let's go and find out." (The Kirbies all left to the Turkeypedio Dig. They tried looking for the blue Tornado Kirby by the cliff. After about five minutes of looking around...) * James: "He's not here." * Gordon: "Yes he is, jet head. Look over there." * Toby: "That other cliff." (Indeed, Edward is sitting on the edge of the cliff. He sadly looked down at the huge boulder in the water.) * Kirby: "Come on, bros. Let's go and try to talk to him." (The Kirbies go up to the Tornado Kirby. Kirby tapped him on the back.) * Kirby: "Edward...bro. You okay?" (Without saying a word, he blows a strong gust of wind to blow his brothers away from the dig. Then, he sat back down and looks down at the boulder again. He starts weeping.) * Thomas: "Now what?" * Kirby: "I don't think we can do anything about it..." * Henry: "Except try to snap him out of...whatever is wrong with him!" * Toby: "If we can't, then he won't be the same." (Over the next few days, Edward seems to get worse. He has trouble being Tornado Kirby and Tiff has been getting angry with him because he was either not listening to her or ignoring her. Later at night, he was trying to sleep when he got up and walked out.) * Henry: "Eddie boy, where are you going?" (Edward looks back at him. Without saying a word, he turns around and left to the dig. Edward didn't talk to anyone or do anything with his brothers. All he does is go to the Turkeypedio Dig. Kirby stops by a few times and he always finds him doing something different. Usually he's just sitting at the edge of the cave, sometimes he could be crying and try not to let Kirby see it, and sometimes he is face-to-face with some ghost of someone he knows.) * Percy: "You know what? I'm depressed because Edward is depressed." * James: "Me too." (On Friday, Tiff was taking the Kirbies to a walk in the park. As Thomas and Kirby were walking, they went past the dig. Thomas looks at Kirby.) * Kirby: "What? I'm not going there! He's just going to blow us away again." * Thomas: "Come on. Let's just ask him." (They go to the cliff where Edward usually is seen. He is weeping quietly.) * Kirby: "Hey Eddie...Bro, what's wrong? You're...well, anyway, we're going to a walk in a park? Want to come?" * Thomas: "It'll be fun." (Edward shakes the sadness off.) * Edward: "I'm fine...Just go away." * Thomas (to Kirby): "It's been a week since he talked to us like that." * Kirby: "We tried. Now, let's go." (Shortly after the Kirbies left, Mario came by. He was not happy with something.) * Mario: "Edward, I told you to deliver me the pizza an hour ago. But you didn't bring it to me. Just what have you been doing lately?" (Edward felt the tears coming, but he tries to hold them back. He didn't want Mario to see him cry. It's something that he thinks should not happen at this moment, but it's also the something he has to let out. Finally, he bursts into tears.) * Mario: "Come on. Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're crying." * Edward: "I'm sorry!" * Voice: "Edward." (A ghost girl pops up. She looks like Tiff, except her hair is brown and her eyes are blue.) * Edward: "Annie!" * Annie: "Eddie, I'm so sorry to see you in so much pain. I know you missed me so much, but sometimes you have to let it go." * Edward (tearfully): "But Annie! I...I don't want you to go! I mean...well, I hope you're not upset with me!" * Annie: "For what? Oh...the day you tried to save me from my death?" * Edward: "Yes!" (sobbing) "I'm sorry! Annie, please! I'm so sorry!" (The ghost girl sits down next to Edward and gives him a hug.) * Annie: "Eddie, I know you're sorry. It was an accident. A bad accident." (The Tornado Kirby continued to sob.) * Annie: "I know we have been friends a while ago, but even when I'm not around, you can still be happy. I may be gone, but I can still be with you." (hugs Edward again) "Eddie, don't you think your brothers deserve to know?" * Edward: "...Yes. They're my brothers. They knew something was wrong with me, and they should know what happened." * Annie: "That's my Eddie." (disappears) * Mario: "...What just happened?" * Edward: "It's nothing." (Edward got to the park as the Kirbies and Tiff are playing with the ducks.) * Gordon: "Eddie boy! What are you doing here?" * Edward: "I was finally able to find the courage to tell you a sad story." * Toby: "What is it?" * Edward: "Well, a few years ago, I was friends with this girl named Annie. We've met long ago, and we love each other so much, we didn't want to leave our side. Then one day, when we visited the dig, she fell over a cliff and...passed..." (Henry and Toby go to hug Edward really tight.) * Henry & Toby: "Awwww!" (Soon, everyone was hugging him.) * Kirbies: "Awwwww!" * 'Edward '(smiling): "You know what? I feel better already. Thanks, everyone!" End of episode.